Slaves
by B. Bandit21
Summary: Tricked and betrayed a young butterfly was sold into slavery along with young man now forced to served a horrible will they escape their tormentor or will they accept their fate (Warning: Rape, Human Trafficking, various sexual partners)
1. Sold

It was dark and cold a young woman with her hands shackled up to a wall, wanted to die right here and now but her captors kept her alive long enough to auction her off she still couldn't believe that she trusted that demon with her heart, and now she has given up on all life, she was soon brought out of her thoughts when she heard the door to her room opened, and she looked up to him the person that kidnapped her

"Star Butterfly, I hoped to get a pretty penny from you." He said She then spat in his face and he slapped her.

"Your lucky that I didn't hit you harder, gotta to keep the merch in top condition. Get her ready for the auction." He said as two thugs came in and they began taking off her clothes leaving her only in her panties. Tom then grabbed her arm and took her down a long hallway when they reached a door Tom opened it and pushed Star inside the room it had one-way windows but Star knew what kind of sick, disgusting people that were on the other side of those windows as she spun around she could hear Tom's voice asking for his pay for Star. She was shocked to hear that it went from two hundred thousand to five hundred thousand it all ended when the final bid for twenty-five hundred thousand was placed on Star. Star started to tear up as she as she was then escorted out of the room and taken to a truck with a horse carrier on the back.

"I gotta say Star it was nice knowing you, I would have bought you myself, but I only sell the stuff not keep it." He said as he tossed her inside and closed it, there she waited for who knows how long till she heard the door opened and a bruised boy walked in. He too was in his underwear he laid on the ground across from Star. He kept his head down not wanting to look up, it wasn't long till they heard the truck started and began moving, Star was scared not only from her situation she couldn't see where she was going it was too dark thanks to it being covered and that the boy across from her hasn't said a word since being here.

"So do you know where we're going?" She asked trying to start a conversation.

"Look I don't want to talk I need to think." He said

"I'm sorry i'm just scared could I least know your name?" She asked

"Like it'll matter, but it's Marco, Marco Diaz." He said

"Star Butterfly." She replied just then everything came to a stop the cover came off, and a brought light blinded them, two men then came in and grabbed them Star walked out while the boy was being dragged away by his hair one guard then opened a door, and both teens cuffs were removed, and they were forced into a dark room with only the moonlight to give them light.

" _The Master will soon see you in the morning."_ Someone said as they left and locked the door Star then hugged her knees and began crying throughout the night.

 _The Next Morning_

Star awoke to the feeling of a warm hand on her she looked up and saw that the boy was keeping her warm, and for some reason, she felt comfort from him. She closed her eyes to fall back asleep but the door then opened, and a heavyset man walked in. He walked up to Star and grabbed her chin and started expected her features.

"Oh, we got some good ones this time." He said as he walked up to Star

"Was a blonde the best they could do?" He said he then went to the boy and started expecting his features.

"Hmm this one could use a little more meat, but he'll do, alright get them suited up for work." He said the guards then grabbed Star and Marco and escorted them to different directions. Star was taken to a dressing room which had a tiled wall with drain and other females waiting for her.

"You must be the new one, I'm Madam Heinous, but you must call me "Mother" the master has chosen you to be his daughter's new personal maid so you must dress the part and be cleansed." She said as she snapped her fingers. Star was then stripped of what she had left and was pushed to the tiled wall and was sprayed with a hose.

"A good maid must always be cleaned." She said as she turned off the hose the others then dried her off and gave her a Victorian maid outfit.

"Come on get dressed the mistress is waiting." She said before closing the door behind her, leaving alone since she had no choice she had to put on the clothes and steps out of the room where Madam Heinous was waiting

"Ah good come with me, my child." She said. Star then began to follow her she looked around and saw many girls much like her age being forced into labor

"Madam, don't think that the master is a disgusting pig for doing this." Star asked Madam Heinous then slapped her and Star fell back.

"You do not speak about the master that way and you will address me as "Mother" insolent child!" She said, "The master was kind of to buy your worthless life and give you a home you best show your respect!" She then picks Star up by her hair and straighten her off and continued walking.

"Here we are." She said as she opened the door and saw a girl her age but with black hair

"Young Wong we brought your new Maid." Madam Heinous said

"It's about time you old hag." She said she then walked up to her and started to expect Star she felt uneasy from her constant stares she has been receiving. "(sigh) She'll do for now, not get out!" She said

"Yes, Yong Wong." She said as she walked out leaving Star alone with her

"Listen up what your name?" She asked

"Star Butterfly."

"Good, you are my new slave you do exactly what I say when I say it and you will..." Just then there was another knock on the door it opened and Marco came in wearing a suit and was followed by an older man in a suit.

"Young Wong this is your new "caretaker"." The Man said as he pushed in Marco.

"Oh, really you couldn't get someone better?" She complained.

"I'm sorry Young Wong, he was the only one that was willingly sold." She said

"I guess he'll do." She said "So please leave me with my servants." She said to which she bowed and left the room leaving the three.

"Okay Star Butterface, go get my bath ready you can do that right?" She said in an insulting manner

"And you what's your name?" She commanded to which he didn't answer the girl then walked up to him and grabbed his shirt "I said what is your name." She asked once again. She then grabbed his penis and gripped it in her hand. "Your Name boy!" She said

"Marco Diaz." He said

"Was that so hard." She said as she let's him go. "That's was just your warning next time i'm getting my whip." She said "butterface what are you still doing here get my bath ready you stupid blonde whore." She yelled as she grabbed her hair walked out of the room, Star was then taken to the bathroom, begin her days as a slave.


	2. A New Life?

Star was following Brittany around her home, by a leash on her neck as she explined her daily schedule.

"So after that, I need my dinner brought to my room, all still warm so, you'll need to taste it after if comes out. Then after dinner I want my bath ready, since I hate trying to figure out the temp, I want you to make the water scolding hot and cool it down with a block of Ice we keep them in the basement so you need to hurry before it melts." She said she then reached a door, she opened it and found various beds, she took Star to the vacant bed. "This shall be where you'll be sleeping, but don't expect much relaxing time, you'll also have some birth control items as well." She said, Star then looked at her. "Oh yeah, my father can be a cheap bastard so some of the "servants" can't keep it in their pants, but it helps if they impregnate the other whores here they can give us free slav... I mean servants." She explained "Any who get settled in then get started on you chores, you have five minutes." She said as she took the leash off her collar and left the room, leaving Star alone.

"Sick bitch, thinking she can tell me what to do and she thinks I'm a whore." She then sits on the bed and sighs. "I wonder how Marco's doing." She asked herself as she looked out the window.

-Meanwhile-

Marco,who was in his suit and had his hair comb backed, was with Madam Heinous as she escorted him towards a long hallway to two large double doors, she knocks on the door and it opens to show another female servant, she was Marco's age with long green hair and had on the same outfit as Star.

"Hello Mother, how can I help you?" She asked

"Hello Kelly, this is Marco, he'll shall be helping you with you today." She said

"Thank you Mother." She said. Heinous then looks at Marco and grabbed his comb backed hair.

"I don't want any insubordination, Kelly tell me if he steps put of line." She added.

"Yes Mother." She said as Kelly moves out of the way and takes him away from the horrible "mother".

"I'm sorry about, Mother she can be very nice, if you just do what she says and stay out of trouble." Kelly informed. Marco just stayed silent as they walked. "Not going to talk to me, I understand." She said just then a little girl wearing the maids outfit came to her.

"Kelly! I need help!" She asked.

"Sure thing, excuse me Marco, why don't you organize that section over there." She instructed. Marco then made his way to the bookshelves.

"Geez, this organization is a mess." He said as he started to rearrange books, but he then stops as he finds a very peculiar book, he picks it up and finds that it was blank with just one word on the first page, but it was in another language that he couldn't understand. He looks around and takes the blank book and puts it in his shirt, he didn't know why but he just had to take it. Just then he heard Kelly voice getting closer. He then continued organizing.

"Wow, Marco this is much better, I can actually find the book." She said as she got close.

"I just like a well-organized bookshelf." He said.

"Hey you said something, that's a start." Kelly said. Marco then gave her an unamused look.

"Look, I know its hard to adjust to this new life, but we just need find something to take our mind off the fact were stuck here." She said, Marco then noticed the forced smile and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to make sense of this situation." He said.

"Well we have sometime before Mother comes back, why do I show you around." She said as Kelly took his hand and started to show him around.

-Later That Night-

After Star finished her work she retired to her bedroom as she did she heard giggling and beds squeaking, Star wanted to puke, but she was warned about this, she opened in the door to find little children bouncing on the bed while she only saw two girls her own age trying to calm down the children.

"Hey you must be the new girl, mind giving us a hand?" the one with the beanie asked.

"S-sure." She said as she went to help them.

"The names, Janna over there is Jackie." She introduced. "Welcome to hell." She said as she puts a child to sleep.

* * *

Guest: *Reads review* hahaha, got you hooked!

Joseftanti: Hey haven't heard from you in a while.

TEARSofaREAPER: I will.

The Book of Eli: They will or not I don't know i'm making it up as I go. (Just like all my other stories;})

zakuichi: Its coming

Deadpool rules: So do I.


	3. Hell

_After being sold and being showed what their daily duties were. The two young "servants" were getting used to their new life's, but things might start get worse._

Right now Marco was with Kelly cleaning the foyer, Kelly was vacuuming the stairs while Marco was mopping.

"So Marco, its been a week, how are things?" She asked

"Well my roommates are annoying, my life practically means nothing to these people and you and one other are the only people I really talk to, so things could be better." He said.

"Well trust me, it kinda gets better, that is if you survive the special nights." She said.

"The what?" He asked, before she could answer they heard a heavy footsteps, Kelly was now silent as they saw a man wearing a short robe and had two female servants in his arms as they talked he noticed the two servants.

"Ah there's my favorite kitten." He said as she got close to her, Kelly then got nervous and bowed.

"G-good to see you master." She said

"and I hope to see more of you later tonight after all, its your night tonight." He said as she walked over to Marco, Marco looked at him with hate and disgust. The man then smiled and slammed his hands on his shoulders.

"I hope you're fulfilling my daughter's desires, bastard child." He said.

"Sorry, but He... I mean mother has told me to stick by Kelly and help her out." He said

"Oh such a good mother, getting her children to help each other so that they can finish quickly." He said as he looked around, but I bought you for my daughter so go find her." He commanded. Marco then looked at Kelly who gave him a smile and nodded, Marco then left to find the young mistress.

-Meanwhile-

Star and Brittany were in her room, Star was standing beside her bed while she was on said be on her phone, Star was nervous so far, Brittany only had her give her what she needed, but she promised that she is only "testing the waters". That's when they heard a knock.

"Star get the door." She commanded, Star then went over and answered it to find Marco, which made Star a little happy.

"Hello Master Brittany, you father has sent me to help you." He said.

"Oh prefect timing." She said as she took of her socks and sat at the edge of the bed. "I need a nice foot rub, your capable of that aren't you?" She asked, Marco then went over and took a knee, she then handed him a bottle of strawberry scented lotion. Marco sighed as he took it and started rubbing her feet. Brittany then kicked her servant in the jaw. "Not so hard, my feet are sensitive." She said, Marco grumbled as he rubbed his jaw and went back to work, this time he worked on her feet softer.

"Much better." She said, she then looked at Star.

"You butterface or whatever, why don't you get me my robes and towels, I'm going to milk this." She said, Star then got up and retrieve what she wanted, Brittany then started to strip in front, young man, he looked away and blushed.

"What, you don't like my body?" She asked

"No ma'am, I just thought that you wouldn't want me to stare." He said, Brittany then grabbed his hair and she pulled him close to her womanhood.

"And why not?" She asked, Marco dared not to speak giving his place now. "Am I not beautiful?" She asked. Marco then closed his eyes as she pulled her servant closer. "You want a taste don't you? You want to take my virginity don't you, just toss me on the bed and rape me, but you can't can you?" She said, She then kicked him away. "Get real you are nothing just some pitiful slave that my daddy bought for my amusement and use and if I tire of you I'll just have you 'taken care off'." She said as Star returned with what Brittany requested.

"Better get to work." She said as she went over to the table and laid down. "I'm waiting Mr. Slave." She said as she got down on the table and Star puts a towel on her exposed arse. Star then gave Marco a worried look as he started to massage his mistress. But as he did she grabbed his penis and squeezed it. "Yeah, I'm going to enjoy "playing" with you." She said.

* * *

Or-lan-do626: When technically this isn't jumping, but I hope you like it.


	4. Pushing The Limit

_As the moon rises on the hellhole of a mansion, Marco found himself in the servant showers getting clean when he sighs as he washes away his shame and hatred. Marco soon heard voices_

 _"we need the money son."_

 _"_ No _, you_ didn't. _"_ Marco whispered.

 _"it's the only way, besides it's not like taking care of you is getting any cheaper."_

"I'll get a job, I'm trying!" He said louder.

 _"look at the best part son, at least you've finally done something for the family."_ Marco then punches the wall and huffs

"SHUT UP! Please... don't give up on me." He yelled as he started crying. "How could you do this to me!" He wept as he hits the wall the shower water and his tears falling down his face just then the water turned off and he was splashed with cold water.

"Hey what the hell!" Marco said he looked back and saw Heinous.

"Lady Brittany wishes to see you immediately!" She said.

"Can't she wait i'm trying to get clean!" He said Heinous then grabbed his ear and pulled him out. He soon found himself in Brittany's room wet, cold and naked.

"Thank you Mother, your free of your nightly duties and I wish to left alone for the rest of the night." she said.

"As you wish." She said as she left the room leaving the teens, Brittany looked at him.

"lay down." She ordered, Marco then did what he was told and laid down, Brittny then climbs on top of him, she looks down and him and slowly lowers herself on him.

"Don't say anything, just let me have my fun." She said as she brought her lips to his, she closed her eyes but Marco just laid there emotionless as she grinded herself on him. She soon sits up and looks at him.

"Come on, this is your chance to rape me, what's wrong are you gay!" She said.

"No! I just don't find you attractive." he said, Brittany then wraps her hands around his neck.

"Don't you dare make a fool of me, your nothing a slave, a tool for my amusement!" She said. "So why aren't you getting angry! Why aren't you trying to have your way with me! To break me! Rape ME!" She yelled.

"Well one: You have some issues and Two: No matter what you do to me I'll never submit to you!" He said. Brittny then let's go and stares at him.

"Your right." She said as she got up and went to her closet, she opened it and pulled out a fuzzy robe.

"So can I go now?" He asked.

"After I get some entertainment." She said as she claps her hand and just then Star comes walking in.

"Ye,s Mistress?" She asked

"Tell me slut are you still a virgin?" She asked as she grabbs her chin.

"Yes Ma'am." Star said, Marco then looked over at Brittany who had a smirk.

"What are you planning?" He asked

"Star, would you retrive Kelly, I have something planed for her." She said, Star then left and brought Kelly in she saw Marco and blushed.

"So tell me Kelly." Brittany said

"Yes, Ma'am." She said

"do you have a crush on my little servent boy?" She asked as she went to her dresser and pulled a pair of sisscors.

"Well .. it's just…" Kelly stammered.

"It's a simple yes or no question?" She said.

"Yes, I do." She said

"Good, then you won't have any problems suck him off then." She said

"What! but…" Brittany then went up to her and smacked her.

"Do it!" She yelled, kelly then went up to the bed and stares Marco at his Lil' Marco. She then takes the tip and starts to lightly suck on it, that is until Brittany forced her down his cock choking the unsuspecting girl.

"Come on now, their is no way Marco was going to get off from that." She said as she forced her down.

"Come on, you better gett him off or else!" She said as she spanked her, Kelly whinced and started sucking. Marco was about to tell her to stop but Brittny kept his mouth shut. Kelly just wanted this to end so she she did what she was told to do.

"That's it good girl." Brittany said she then went to Star and ripped off her clothes leaving her naked, she covered herself but Brittany pulled her arms back and stared at her budding breast.

"Kinda flat, but cute don't worry you'll get some fun soon enough." She said soon enoigh she heard Marco moan.

"Ah, perfect timing." She said as she pulled Star over. "Tell me Star are you a virgin?" She asked

"Yes, Mistress." Star said.

"Good." she said as she looked over and saw kelly about to take Marco's cock into her, but Brittny stops her.

"Sorry, but not tonight you little bitch." She said as she pulls her off and forces Star ontop.

"No, I wanted to be his first!" Kelly said, she blushed and Brittny laughed.

"Don't worry about that." She said as she reach under her bed and pulled out a strap-on and puts it on. "I'll be happy to be your first." She said Kelly got scared and tried to run away, but felt something on her neck she felt it and saw that it was rope. when did she find the time to get it around her neck but it was preventing her from getting away. "Okay Star, let's speed this (She places her hands on her shoulder) ALONG!" She said as she forces Star down splitting her, she yelled in pain as tears started to down her tears.

"Brittany enough! Please Stop this!" Kelly begged.

"Excuse me? Did you call me by my name, Slut!" She said as she backed her her. "Star you better keep moving and don't you dare stop!" She said, Star then started to move everytime she did she was in sheering pain, tears never stopped falling as she moved. "And Marco if you try to comfert her I will castrate you!" She said, Marco sighed as he laid there just watching the girl in such pain. "don't think I forgot about you!" She said as she pulls her to the edge of the bed and stuck her ass out and gave it a hard smack.

"Please, Mistress don't do this!" Kelly begged.

"Fine just shut up!" Brittany said as she as she licks her finger and shoves in her rectum, she tenses up as she felt the pseudo-dick pressed against her rectum.

"No, Please I'll be good Mistress I promise I…" She was then silenced by Brittany forcing her cock into her servent she screamed in pain as she felt it enter her in one go. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'M SORRY! Please pull it out!" Kelly begged.

"Ah, nothing turns me on then then some slut screaming in pain!" Brittany said as she thrusted hard and fast, not giving the girl a chance to relax. The trio then then felt then their climax come as they all screamed in, Star screamed from feeling Marco's cum, Kelly screamed as she felt her pull out she left a huge gape that was leaking a little blood, she then kicked Kellys' tensed up body off her bed and pulled Star off Marco and next to Kelly, both bleeding.

"You monster!" Marco said as he got up and was about to grab Brittany, but she she used her strap-on as a makeshift club and whacks him.

"I'm a monster, please you are nothing but toys to me, never forget that." She said as she stood over him, she then takes the strap-on and used it to knock her out her servent.

* * *

Gravityfan16: Who knows?

Or-lan-do626: Nope it starts now

Brewer235: Great stoey man. Keep it up

The ANIMATED boy 2: Thanks and I hope you update The Orphange soon

Deadpool Rules: Thank you


	5. A One-Time Choice: Kelly Or Star

Marco awoke in his bed, head clouded and hurting, he looked around and saw that he was alone, he got out of bed and got dressed as he did he noticed the that it was unusually quiet today, Marco walked around the Manor it seemed empty, till he saw Kelly.

"Hey, Kelly." He said, She noticed and started walk away. Marco was now confused he managed to catch up to her. "Kelly what's wrong?" He asked

"Nothing, its nothing." She said refusing to look at him.

"Look, if it was about last night, we can't let that bitch have control over us." He said.

"You… You shouldn't talk that way about the mistress." She said.

"But Kelly, she raped you, in front of m…" Kelly then slapped him.

"If you keep talking bad about the mistress, I'll have too…" Kelly then puts her hand down and turns back around.

"I need to get back to work. You should find the mistress, she must be finishing her bath right now." She said as she left him, Marco was getting worried, but he had no choice, he left to find his mistress.

Marco made his way to Brittany's Room, he knocks on the door and opens it, inside he finds Brittany laying in bed in a bathrobe and a towel around her head.

"Hello, Marco did you sleep well?" She asked.

"My head hurts, and I'm still stuck here!" He said as he got close to her, just then Star stood in front of him, stopping him.

"What are you doing?" He asked. She didn't answer she just held him in place.

"They are just doing their job, after all, they really have no choice." Brittany said as she pushed Star away and grabbed his collar. "You made some good friends, too bad for them, I like to exploit that." She said as she pushes him onto the bed, she straddles him and places both of her hands on each side of his head. "Shall we get started?" She asked as she started to grind her hips, the friction from his fabric on her bare womanhood, made her shiver and moan, Marco looked over to Star who refused to look over.

"Hey! Focus on me, my slave!" She commanded. Marco looked at her as she got off.

"You enjoying this?" She asked, you had your chance to rape me last night, but you didn't why is that?" She asked as a moan escaped her lips.

"Because I didn't have a choice!" He said. Brittany then looked at him, she then smirked, for she had a devilish idea.

"Okay, Marco how would you like to leave this place?" She asked. Marco just looked at her. "It's easy, in fact i'll help you; you just have to do one thing for me." She said.

"W-what's that?" He asked

"Very simple, get either Kelly or Star pregnant." She said Brittany smirked like the devil, as she gave that news. "Get one of them pregnant and you and the one you choose can leave with her, but the other will stay and her treatment will be much worse!" She said as she got up, Star then puts her robe on her.

"But remember only one, can get pregnant, I'd chose wisely." She said. "Come on Star, let's see if Kelly is ready to repeat last night activity." She said as she laughs, leaving Marco to think, who should he choose, Star or Kelly.

"This is probably the only chance I have, but who should I choose, If I choose the one the other will suffer worse, plus I only just met the two so would it be fair!" Marco thought. "But it could be a trick, maybe she'll just force them to work until they give birth and then make them work afterward, Damn it what should I do!"


	6. What To Do?

Marco was walking around the manor looking for something to do, trying to get his mind off his 'offer' but he was having a hard time with that. Since it was repeating in his head. "get either Kelly or Star pregnant." but he can't do that, not only does he barely know them, but how was he going to support himself and a baby this child.

"Damn that bitch! She just wants to make me suffer, but isn't being a slave torcher enough!" He said as he punches the wall. "Why am I in this mess, it's because of them those bastards that sold me!" He said as he gritted his teeth.

"Hey Marco." Marco looked over and saw kelly with a nervous look.

"Hey Kelly." Marco replied. The then stayed silent for awhile, Marco was a little nervous, but maybe this could be his chance to make a decision.

"So I can guess why you're here?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said as she went up to him and gave him a hard kiss, Marco pulled her away.

"What are you doing?" He asked

"Please, just give me your child, we can both get out of here i'll even put the baby in foster care so we can never look back at this life." She said Marco was appalled by what she suggested.

"Kelly why would say that?" He asked, she then grabbed his shirt.

"Marco, i've been here since I was five sure it was nice, but then I turn into this walking sex toy to this monster of a family, please don't leave me in this hell anymore!" She begged.

"Kelly, I just need time okay!" He said as he pushed her away, she then fell to her knees.

"You don't even know her! Let her rot here, Please don't leave me here!" Kelly yelled as he left, Marco knew that she been here the longer but he just couldn't let someone suffer like her.

"Are you sure he'll choose Kelly?" Marco heard he then saw a cracked door and went up to it to see Brittany and her father.

"Are you kidding? After all the things you did to her, she'll be begging to leave." She said

"And are you sure you want that to happen, you know how much of a bitch it is to find new workers." He said

"Oh please you think I was gonna let them leave? Ha! Where would they got their family got rid of them for a couple of bucks." She said

"True, so tell me why do you like torturing this kids?" He asked

"Cause it gets me off, speaking of which, would you like a turn with my sex toy, my boy toy took away her virginity a while ago." She said

"Nah, you know I don't do sloppy seconds." He said

"Fair enough." She said.

Marco was shocked he knew that it was too good to be true, they are just toys to them, Marco backed away, but knocks into a vase, causing it to fall and brake. Marco then started to pick it up just as Brittany and her father came out.

"What the hell happened!" Mr. Wong asked

"I'm sorry I was not looking where I was going I was thinking about Brittany's offer and knocked into the table." He said

"Well I guess I can let it slide this time, but try not think, you're not here to think, boy." He said as he went back to his room. Leaving Marco with Brittany.

"So have you made a discussion?" She asked

"No I haven't, but maybe if I spent time with Star, then maybe I can give you an answer." He said

"Fair enough." She said as she snaps her fingers and Star came out

"Spend time with him and make sure he knocks up one of you." Brittany said as she left the two. Star then looks at him with a blank look.

"Star? Are you okay?" He asked; Star didn't say anything, she just teared up as she looked at him.

"Star don't worry, I think I have an idea on how were both getting out of here, but I just need you to be strong just a little longer okay." He said. Star nods and Marco brought her in for a hug.

"I'll get you and Kelly out of here." He whispered to her, but unknown to them Kelly was watching from around the corner and she was not happy about what she was looking at.

* * *

Mster chief 177: I'll try

SuicideGuy: One: too easy and two: no

KamenDoctor: yeah but that's expected, i'm going for unexpected.

Guest: Could be

Star's Keyblade4114: Indeed.

The Howling Behemoth: If he gets out

Gravityfan16: Yeah a slight bump in that plan


	7. Freedom At Last?

Marco promised freedom for both Star and Kelly but will he impregnate one of them or does he have something else in his sleeve.

* * *

Marco was walking behind Brittany as they walked around the manor, just talking about crap he didn't care about it.

"Marco, are you listening?" Brittany asked.

"No, I'm not." He said, Brittany then turned to him she raised her and got ready to slap him but Marco stops her hand and pins her to the wall.

"Now what? Are you going to rape me?" She asked with a smirk. Marco then lets her go and gets away from her.

"What the hell is your problem, why do you want me to rape you?" He asked

"So I can have a reason to kill you." She stated.

"You're sick!" Marco said

"Hey, a girl gotta have her fun." She said as she walks up to him and gets into his face. "In any way she can." She said as she pushes him away, now why don't you go find something to do, preferably Star or Kelly." She laughed. Marco then looked at her with malice.

"Don't worry, I'll find something do." He said as he started to walk away.

-Meanwhile-

Star was in the kitchen with Heinous washing dishes trying to keep her mind off her situation.

"Star dear, I hear you have been granted a special deal with the mistress." Heinous said

"Y-yes m-mother, but it's really Marco's choice." She said.

"Oh really, do you want to leave?" Heinous asked as she puts a hand on her shoulder.

"More than anything." She said

"But where will you go, who will take care of you?" She asked

"I'll find my parents, I know they are looking for me." She said

"Are you sure? How do you know they didn't sell you to us?" She asked.

"They didn't I was kidnapped!" She said as she got away from her, Heinous then pulled her back in for a hug.

"Shh, it's okay child, I'm here for you now and I'll help you raised your baby to be the perfect servant." She said, Heinous then dragged her fingers on her skin, even with the warm dishwater, her hands felt like ice on her skin making her shiver. "I bet they'll have such nice porcelain skin like this." She whispered.

"Mother!" Heinous looked back and saw Kelly.

"Yes my child?" She asked

"Mistress has called for your assistance." She said. Heinous then let's go of Star and left, but not before ordering Kelly to help Star.

"Thank you, Kelly." She said

"Don't get the wrong idea, I only got rid of her so that I can talk to you about our arrangement." She said as she got close to her.

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Don't think that nice girl act is going to get you out of here with Marco, I've suffered enough here and once I have sex with him, i'm out of here!" She said.

"Kelly, it's not like that, you don't know the truth." She said, Kelly then pinned her.

"What I do know is that a little slut like you shouldn't leave here, I've been here for so long, all the sexual torture, looking out the windows to see freedom so close yet so far… it's frustrating! It's HELL!" She said as she grabbed Star's collar. "And if you think some 'porcelain' skinned bitch is going to stop me from obtaining that freedom; think again!" She said. Star then grabbed Kelly's wrist and pulled them away from her collar, she then puts her hands on hers.

"Kelly, I know you've been through so much and I know my word won't mean much, but I promise, Marco and I will get out of here with you." She said, Kelly was silent, she backs away. "Talk to Marco." She said just then Heinous came back and gave Kelly a disappointing look.

"Young lady, how many time have I told you about lying!" She said as she grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Star.

-Later that night-

Marco was in Brittany's room, Marco standing next to Brittany as she painted her toenails while spouting some nonsense that Marco couldn't care less about.

"Marco, how does this color look?" She asked. He just remained silent. She groans as she gets up and pulls him to the bed and straddles him, "Why won't you break?" She asked as she gets closer to his face. "Why won't you just give in, enjoy yourself and dropped dead?"

"Alright, I will but on one condition, I need Star and Kelly in here, I think I know who I want now." He said

"Oh, goodie." She said as she got up from the bed and made her way to the door, but before she could open it she felt something blunt hit her on the back of her head.

"Goodie indeed." He said.

-Meanwhile-

The "master" was having his dick sucked by Kelly while she was being watched by Star.

"Man you give the best head Kelly." Mr. Wong said.  
Kelly then stops and looks at him with a smile.  
"I'm glad that you're enjoying my service." She said with her mouthful. She then felt him climax into her mouth as it shot down her throat. She pulled off him and looked at him showing him his seed before swallowed it.

"Good girl, now you enjoy your snack, I have somethings I need to tend to." He said as he was about to get up but as he did Kelly pulled him back.

"Are you going to leave without giving me a kiss?" She asked

"Oh right." He said, but as he did he felt something weird, he then slapped her. "Did.. you… make… me…" He then passed out onto the floor Kelly then looked at Star.

"Are you ready?" She asked

"A little." She replied.

"I hope this works out, or else we'll all be screwed." Kelly said as she got Mr. Wong and dragged him away.

-Meanwhile-  
Brittany was starting to wake up from her sleep as she saw Marco doing something over her.

"Diaz! What the hell is going on!" She cried out she tried to move, but she found herself stuck in a wall. "What are you doing?" She asked

"Simple, I'm giving you what you wanted." He said, Brittany then felt strong burly hands on her ass, she tried to look back but she found she was stuck in a wall.

"Who's that, who is touching me!" She yelled as she looked at Marco. He then pulled out a tablet and stool and propped the tablet on it, he then turned it on and saw her father feeling her up.

"Kelly you are too good to me." He said.

"I'm glad you like it master, sorry for knocking you out I just didn't want to ruin the surprise." Kelly said

"Who knew this little blonde girl would be so kinky."

"Indeed Star really wanted to show her appreciation, for saving her." Kelly said.

"Well even though I don't do sloppy seconds, I guess I should show her my 'appreciation'." He said as he was about to align he noticed the camera.

"Hey, Kelly what's this?" He asked pointing at the lens.

"So Star can see how she is pleasing her master." She said.

"Well then let's get this over with then." He said, Brittany soon felt her father's cock enter her, taking away her virginity.

"Ahhh! Daddy, stop it's me!" She called out.

"Yeah, he can't hear you, your walls are soundproof kind of a big flaw right there?" Marco said as he started walking to the door. "But don't worry, it won't be long till he tires out, that is if he does, have fun 'Mistress'." He said as he left as she screamed in pain and anger. Just then Star came to him.

"Did you find anything?" He asked. Star then showed him a duffle bag she opened it and saw stacks of money.

"Perfect and did you take care of 'Mother'?" He asked.

"Yeah, I said we need more tampons, so she should be preoccupied for a while." She said

"Good, come on we don't have long we should get going." He said as he picked took the duffle bag and headed to the main door there they saw Kelly waiting.

"About time! We need to go now!" Kelly said

"Calm down were here aren't we?" Marco said as they opened the door but only to come face to face with Heinous.

"Oh, what do we have here?" She said

"Star, you said that you got rid of her." Marco said

"I did!" She said

"Naughty children, are you trying to leave, where would you go, your own family's don't want you, you'll be better off here… with me!" She said as she walks in, Marco then hands Kelly the duffle bag and rushes towards her, knocking her down.

"Run!" He yelled, Kelly then ran out the door leaving them behind.

"Star go!" He yelled, Star then followed Kelly and out the door, Marco was about to follow but Heinous grabbed his leg.

"You're not leaving!" She said. Marco then kicks her in the face and was freed he then went to the girls and left the manor, but as they did, Marco looked back at that hellhole, that's when heinous words echoed in his head.

'where would you go, your own family's don't want you, you'll be better off here.' Marco then looked at the endless sky and gritted his teeth.

"Marco! Come on!" Kelly said, Marco then looked at the girls and caught up with them.

"So what now?" Star asked

"Simple, we find the people that forced us in that hellhole and gave them our "Thanks" Marco said as he took the bags and the three left.

* * *

The Howling Behemoth: Maybe

Star's Keyblade4114: Well she didn't you happy?


	8. Freedom At Last? Pt 2

After escaping from Wong manor and their horrible lives the trio of sold slaves are now free.

* * *

Currently, Marco, Star, and Kelly were walking down the side of the road, tired and hungry carrying all that money was tiring on them.

"We have been walking for hours and we haven't seen a gas station or a diner," Star said

"That's because the Wong's chose to live in the middle of nowhere to make sure we don't get far, but we have to keep moving." Kelly informed

"Well did you happened to bring some food or water?" Marco asked

"Uh no, I was kinda in a hurry so sorry that I couldn't make some sandwhiches" Kelly said.

"Well, you seem to have enough time to grab money but not food?!" Marco yelled.

"Hey, it's not like you couldn't have grabbed some?" She retorted.

"I was setting up for Brittany to get raped by her dad." He said.

"Oh yeah like that's important." She retorted. The two bickered for a bit till Star got annoyed with them.

"Enough! Yelling at each other isn't going to get us anywhere, we just need to keep walking alright!" Star said. Marco and Kelly then apologized and kept walking.

-Hours Later-

The trio was getting tired and fatigued, stomach growling from the lack of food, muscle sores from carrying the stolen money.

"Kelly, how far do we have to go?" Marco asked

"You both know that they blinded us when they brought and take us out of here," Kelly said

"Then I guess we keep walking," Marco said.

"Can't we just rest for a bit, I feel like my legs will fall off," Star said.

"We can't we must be getting close to something," Marco said, and as luck would have it, something did turn up a turn in the road and down it was a little town.

"Finally!" Kelly said as they made their way towards the town, once there the trio used what they stole to get them some decent clothing and food. While Kelly and Star were eating, Star noticed that Marco was preoccupied with a book.

"Hey Marco what's that?" Star asked

"A blank book, I found at the manor so I've been writing some thoughts and somethings I need to take care off once I get back to Echo Creek." He said.

"Like what?" She asked.

"It's not important, so what are your plans girls?" He asked. Kelly then tightens her grip.

"I'm going to hunt down the bastard that sold me and probably just hop around till I can settle down." Kelly said.

"What about you Star?" Marco asked.

"Oh, I was just going to stick with Marco, I don't really have anywhere else to go at the moment." She said.

"What about your family?" Marco asked.

"I don't where they are, I ran away and moved into a shelter, where I met… Tom." She said. As she shuddered at the thought of seeing him again.

"Well, I don't mind that you tag along, just don't expect many stops." He said.

"Okay." She said

-Later-

The trio of escapees was sitting in a motel room, Marco was on the phone while Star was watching the news, like she was hoping for something to come up, Kelly was in the bathroom taking a shower.

"Alright thank you." Marco then hangs up the phone. "Okay our busses should be here tomorrow afternoon, so I suggest we get some sleep." Marco said. He then turned off the light and got under the covers, Star just looked at him and sighs, she then crawls into bed next to Marco's bed and tries to fall asleep, as she drifted off she started to dream.

 _"Why do up have to act this way, you impudent child."_

 _"It's your fault that your father is drinking, why can't you be like your cousins?"_

 _"I'm trying my hardest, isn't that enough?"_

 _"Are you kidding "trying" doesn't mean anything to anyone anymore, either your perfect or you're nothing!"_

 _"Your a burden on this family, if you want to leave then go ahead, we always hated you Star your nothing but a failure."_ Star eyes then shot open and she was breathing heavily with tears down her face.

"why am I thinking about that now?" She whispered, she then a silent gasp, Star turned her head too noticed Kelly on Marco's bed, her eyes went wide as she realized what was happening.

"Oh god, Marco." Kelly moaned as her hips moved up and down Marco's shaft, his hand holding on to her hips.

"Quiet you'll wake up Star." Marco said.

"Sorry, I just wanted this so much." She moaned.

"This ought to shut you up." Marco then sat up and kissed her their tongues dance while Marco moved her hips up and down. Star then turned around and tried to ignore the two but the squeaking of the bed and their soft moaning made it almost impossible for to sleep, She soon moves her hand down her waist and starts fingering herself while she bit her finger, the squeaking got intense, while Star started to move faster and faster.

"I'm cumming!" Marco gritted as he pulled Kelly close and she moaned in ecstasy, all three were panting as they cooled down.

"Man, that was awesome." Kelly said

"Yeah, now get some sleep." He said

"Marco?" Kelly asked

"No, i'm not going another round." He said

"That's not it Marco... I want you to leave Star and come with me." Kelly said as Star's eyes shot open

* * *

The Howling Behemoth: Thank you but i'm totally bs-ing

brody Putnum: Thank you

Star's Keyblade4114: Maybe

Deadpool rules: Thanks

AnthroDragon: I don't know what happened to a lot of characters that appear in a show


	9. Home

Star was sitting on a bus bench twiddling her fingers while Kelly was laying around waiting for Marco as he was getting the tickets. Star sometime look over towards Kelly, Star was worried from last night, Kelly asked Marco if he wanted to come with her, but…

 _-Last Night-_

Kelly just asked Marco if he wanted to come with her but instead of answering right away he was just slient.

 _"Well, how about it, Marco?"_ She asked, Marco then stared at the ceiling

 _"Look, Kelly, I… I'll think about_ it. _"_ Marco answered, making Star worried.

 _-Now-_

Marco just bought the tickets and hurries back to the others.

"Alright, I have our tickets." Marco said as he handed on to Kelly.

"Hey Star why don't you get us some snacks for the road I need to talk to Marco, privately." She said.

"O-Okay." Star reluctantly left and Kelly looked at Marco and crossed her arm.

"Well?" She asked

"Well, what?" Marco retorted

"What's your answer?" She asked

"Kelly you were the only other person that helped me through that hell, and I appreciate what you did for me last night, but i'm sorry Star needs me more." He said as he grabbed her shoulder

"Oh well, I guess…" Marco then gave her a peck on her lips and stared into her eyes.

"Until I get done with what I have to do, I'll look for you." He said

"Y-You mean it?" She asked

"No promises, just give me some time." He asked. Kelly then wrapped her arms around his neck and kisses him, but unknown to them Star was watching, she cleared her throat and the two separated.

"Oh sorry, Star didn't see ya there." He said.

"Now boarding non-stop to Arkansas."

"That's me, I'll see you guys around." She said as she gave one last kiss towards Marco and boarded the bus as she waved goodbye, Star started to get jealous.

"Alright, we got a good hour before our bus gets here, wanna eat something?" He asked.

"Sure." She said as they sat down and started eating their vending machine snacks. As they did Star looked her traveling partner, snacking on the candy bar, while writing in his book, Star then scooted closer to him till their shoulders touch.

-Later in the day-

Star and Marco, were on the bus heading towards Echo Creek, Californa as Star was looking at the passing scenery, while Marco was resting, Star was bored, the two needed at least one of them to make sure they didn't miss their stop, her eyes soon wondered to his book, she grabbed it and started to read through his thoughts, some she found funny other she found somewhat concerning.

"After our escape, I spent my night relaxed for once, that is until Kelly decided to ruin it, not that I minded, but for what I have planned I need to be fully aware and fully awaked, but on the plus side, Star is with me so I guess it was worth it, but once we reach echo creek, I hope my parents still live at that accursed house, cause when I find them, I'm making them pay for my suffering, my sanity and my…"

The last part was blurred out with tear stains, Star then closed the book and placed it back, she then sighed and grabbed his hand. A few hours have passed the bus made several stops to refuel, but the duo finally made it to their destination. As the two got off Star stretched and Marco yawned. As he did Star looked around the small town as wouldn't have guess Marco was raised here.

"C'mon Star, this way to my place." He said as started to walk away fast, Star tried to catch up, but the determined pace he had told her that whatever he had planned it was bad. After a long walk they made it towards their location, but as they got their Marco just stood in front of it, his breath hitched as he held his arm.

"Marco?" Star asked

"Star, tell me something." He said

"What?" She asked

"Whatever happens in this house, please don't think differently of me, but this is something I have to do." He said

"Marco…"

"Please! Just promise me!" He asked. Star was getting scared but she didn't want to lose him. Not now at least.

"Okay, I won't." She said. The two then walked up towards the door, Star looked at Marco as he knocked on the door, the tension was high between the two the soon noticed the doorknob turning.

* * *

The Howling Behemoth: Thank you

Or-lan-do626: It's only fair

Super Saiyan Green: Thank you for reviewing

Masked Freak: Thank you.


	10. Too Late

"Whatever happens in this house, please don't think differently of me, but this is something I have to do." He said

"Marco…"

"Please! Just promise me!" He asked. Star was getting scared but she didn't want to lose him. Not now at least.

"Okay, I won't." She said. The two then walked up towards the door, Star looked at Marco as he knocked on the door, the tension was high between the two the soon noticed the doorknob turning. Marco got ready to attack but as the door opened it revealed a elderly woman, wearing a nightgown and a robe.

"Can I help you?" She asked

"Uh is there a Raphel or Angie Diaz here?" Marco asked

"No just little old me." She said. Marco then smiled at the woman.

"Okay thank you and sorry for bothering you." Marco said as he turned around, Star followed suit.

"Marco wait up." Star called out.

"Of course they wouldn't be here, they had money now they moved, great just great!" Marco yelled, he then looked back at Star who had a worried look."What?!" He asked scaring her.

"I-It'll be okay, will find them." She said as she got close to him, "and when we do, will make them pay." She said. Marco then placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Star." He said as the two headed off towards the unknown

-Meanwhile at the Wong Mannor-

Mother Heinous was taking care of a traumatized Brittany Wong she was naked her lower half was bruised and her father hand's imprinted on her hips.

"You'll be okay child." She said as she took a wet sponge and lightly dabbed her, Brittany just laid silently as she cleaned her. After she was done mother covered her up in a blanket.

"I'll check back soon for a test." She said as she left her to rest, but as the young heiress closed her eyes all she could see were her runaway slaves laughing at here. As she shot her eyes open she gripped her sheets and gave a nasty snarl. As she got up she left her room and found Mother.

"Mistress you should be…"

"Get the slaves together and tell them this, they will get their freedom and a large amount of money if they find and bring back Star, Marco, and Kelly alive." She ordered.

"Are you sure?" She asked

"Get some bombs and place them on their necks nobody is free until those bastards are returned to me." Brittany said

"Yes, Mistress." She said

"They will pay, those bastards will pay!" She mumbled to herself as she returned to her room. While she did that Mother smiled, soon she'll her children back.

* * *

The Howling Behemoth: Me nether

brody Putnum: Thank you

Guest: Sorry


	11. A New Clue

Marco, beaten and bruised was sitting in the backseat of his parent's car, Marco was light-headed and in pain.

" _Hey Son, are you awake?"_

" _Oh who cares, were selling him anyway."_

" _I know but we get more of he's livelier."_

" _Who cares were getting a large amount for him, besides it'll be the only thing he's good for."_ When the car finally stopped the people talking got out and went towards Marco but as soon as they opened his door, Marco jumped out and jumped on women and started strangling her.

"How could you do this to me?" He yelled as he choked tighter.

" _Marco!"_ She struggled to say as he hand caressed his cheek. _"It's okay, calm down."_ She said, Marco, opened his eyes and saw that he was choking Star, he soon let's go and Star starts coughing.

"Oh god Star, I'm sorry I…" Star stood up and interrupted him.

"It's okay Marco, I don't mind it anymore." She said with a smile, but all Marco could see was the handprints on Star's neck. This was the fifth time he had this dream, it's been getting worse, and every night Star would have a new bruise, but Star would always smile telling him it's okay, but it wasn't for Marco, Now a days Marco and Star were living in a tent, in a secluded part of the park, they only used the money for food and clothing.

"This has to stop, I don't want to hurt you anymore Star." He said

"Its okay, Marco you don't need worry about it." She said as she hugged him. "With what we've been through this is nothing, besides I don't mind your hands on me." She said as she turned his head and planted a kiss on his lips. As they parted they touch foreheads. Star and Marco developed a one-sided relationship with each other, Star didn't mind just as long as she had Marco she was okay.

"Will find your parents and they will pay for what they did you." She said. Marco then took her hand. "Thank you, come on let's start our day." He said as they left the tent, Star stretched as she looked around at the beautiful scenery. Marco soon joined her.

"C'mon Star we have to pack up." He said, Star then helped him clean up.

-Later-

Star and Marco were at Britta's Tacos enjoying their breakfast, but Marco seemed too preoccupied.

"Where could they be, come on think." He said, he soon felt his mouth being filled with food.

"You need to eat, can't think on an empty stomach." She said with a smile. Marco then ate as he looked around he soon noticed some familiar looking people it was his old neighbors, The Morrisons.

"Hey!" He called out as she walked up to him, the bi-racial couple looked over and saw Marco and gasped.

"Aren't you…" Marco then stopped them as he got close and grabbed their shirt.

"Where are they?" He said. "Where are those bastards?" He yelled, Star then went over and stopped him.

"Marco calm down!" She said as she forced him to let go.

"Star! What are you doing?" He said

"We won't find them this way, you need to keep calm, okay?" She said, Marco calmed down and Star reintroduced them.

"I'm sorry about, I'm Star; I'm kind of Marco's girlfriend and was looking for his parents." She said

"I'm sorry Star, but we haven't seen them since they moved, but we do keep in contact." Mr. Morrison said

"Do you think you could give us their contact information?" Star asked

"I don't know, they might not want us to do that."

"Please, you see I and Marco got engaged a while back and we want to tell his parents the good news." She lied.

"Oh well then, I guess that it's okay then." Mrs. Morrison then pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down an address. "I assume you want to tell them in person." She said

"Yes thank you." Star said, as she was handed the note.

"When you see them tell we miss them and their little girl." She said. As she and her husband left.

"See you can get more by being patient and nice." She said.

"Yeah, whatever." He said as he took the paper. "Let's head to the library." He said as they were walking towards the library, someone looked over.

"Yeah I found them, yes mother I will follow." The person said as they followed them

-Later-

Marco was sitting on the computer typing in the location they received, after a bit they got the directions and were ready to head out, but as they were about to leave Star stops and turns around.

"What's the matter?" He asked

"Nothing, it's just I thought that someone was watching.

"Well come on we need to go to the next town." Marco said as he and Star left.

" _Finally, those bastards wouldn't think that the prodigal son would return."_ Marco thought, he then looked over and saw Star, he held his hand out and Star took it, she smiled at the gestured as they continued walking.

The Howling Behemoth: Is anyone truly free.

Guest: Oh no she just giving them incentive to behave and earn their freedom

Tod Graymoon: Wait no longer


	12. Back to Square One

Brittany Wong, a young heiress and future mother of her brother, was walking down the hall on her manor that is until she one over her slaves' run-up to her.

"Mistress!" She called out.

"What is it!" She yelled scaring the girl. "W-we found Kelly." She said. Brittany smiled at the news.

-Elsewhere-

The cracking sounds of a whip can be heard, Janna was forced to interrogate Kelly, who was completely naked and bound to the wall, on the wear about on Star and Marco.

"Kelly, please! Just talk where the others, you know I don't want to do this!" Janna said as she held the collar on her neck.

"I'm sorry but I can't I really don't know where they are now, the last time I saw," Kelly said which made Janna whip her again, Kelly remained silent. Just then the door opened and in came Heinous and Brittany.

"Well look at what came back, Janna you're relieved of your duties now go take care of one my dad's little bastards." She ordered as she took the whip from her, Janna then looked at Kelly one last time before leaving her alone.

"Okay you little slut, tell me where are that bastard and his little whore!" She demanded.

"I don't know we went our sperate ways, more importantly, how's your little "brother"?" Kelly asked which earned her another whipping. "Struck a nerve?" She asked, Brittany then went up to her and grabbed her cheeks.

"Look here you little whore, I'll make a deal with you, you tell me where Marco is and I'll let you go." She said. Kelly then spat in her face, which earned her a punch.

"O-Oh a punch finally something different." She said Brittany was about to hit her again until Heinous came in.

"Mistress Brittany! You shouldn't tire yourself, think about the baby." Brittany then looked at Kelly.

"Mother get me the collar." She asked, Heinous then left the room and came back with a C4 choker, Kelly saw it and got scared. Brittany noticed and smiled.

"Last chance, tell me where he is NOW!" She ordered

"Bite me, bitch!" She retorted. Brittany then placed the collar on her. "Shame my father really loved you, but once I find that whore Star, she'll take your place and your little lover Marco will be joining you." She said as the choker started beeping. Brittany then left leaving Heinous with her

"M-M-Mother! Please don't let her do this, I'll behave please!" Kelly begged.

"Sorry sweetie, but I can't save you, you should have stayed behaved, but don't worry I'll name the mistress child after you." She said the beeping soon got faster Heinous then left the room leaving a crying Kelly started she begged god for her life to be spared but the beeping still continued getting faster, Kelly then closed her eyes and thought back to Marco.

"I'm sorry Marco, I couldn't keep my promise." She sobbed as a long beep filled the room and soon silence.

"I better get someone to clean up that mess," Heinous said as she walked away, she then got a phone call as she answered it she smiled. "Will be there soon." She said as she continued walking

-With Star and Marco-

Star was sitting on a park bench while Marco was grilling some food. Star was looking at a book that's when she noticed a plate of two burgers.

"Eat up." He said

"Thanks, Marco," Star said as she grabbed one. This is the happiest that she has seen Marco, in a few hours they will find Marco's parents, but the needed to work out what they were going to do.

"So, Marco, I know that you'll finally see your parents, but you can't freak out on them." She said

"Why not?" He asked

"Because we need to show them that what they did to you was horrible." She said

"Star… you promise that you wouldn't get in my way!" He said

"I did, but I'm scared of what you would do them." She said giving him a worried expression. Marco sighed as he took a bite of his burger.

"Okay, okay will see how things turned out and I'll try to hold down my urge, okay." He said, Star then took his in hers.

"Thank you." She said

"Finish up, it's going to be a long day." He said as he took another bite of his food. Elsewhere someone was watching both Marco and Star from distant keeping tabs on them.

-A Few Hours Later-

Marco and Star were walking down the street of a neighborhood looking at the various street address.

"You sure it's around here?" Marco asked

"Its what the card said," Star added. Soon Marco stopped and Star bumped into him. Star then rubbed her nose.

"Why did you stop?" She asked, she then looked at Marco who had a shocked look. She then looked at what he saw and what she saw was something that she hoped wouldn't happen so soon. There they were the bastards that sold him, his parents.

"Marco remember what we talked about, stay calm." She pleased as she stood in front of Marco, but Marco pushed her out of the way.

"Oh no no," Star said as she was about to get back up, she felt a hand grab her mouth and pulled her away. As soon as Marco close enough, he stopped, he soon called out his family the two adults then looked back, as they did Marco noticed the newborn in his mother's hands.

"M-M-Marco?" Angie said

"Yep, it's me you bastards!" He said as he walked up to them.

"W-what are you doing here?" Rafael asked as he tried to protect his family, Marco soon got close to his father and gave him a hard punch in his stomach, he then grabbed his collar.

"Do you have any idea, what you did to me! What I've been through! What I had to do to get here!" He said.

"Marco please we had…"

"Don't give me that crap, after all, I did for you bastards." He said as he punched his father in the jaw.

"I was forced to rape girls for some disgusting millionaire, all because of you!" He said then looked at his mother, she held her child close as she looked at him with fear. "You bitch, I thought you loved me, all I did was to make you happy but you still sold me." He said

"Marco calm down let's talk about this!" She said

"No, we're done talking." He said as he walked up to her but before he could get close, he felt something hit the back of his neck. He soon fell to the ground, as he did two men came up to the broken family and grab Marco.

"N-no." Marco said as he tried to get up. "I-i was so c-close." He said before blacking out.

Youthintruth: Yes it is

Masked Freak: and it missed you.

joseftanti: I will


End file.
